Epähuomioi minut:
by Your-Morfina-Strange
Summary: Buffyn kuoleman jälkeen Dawn tuntee olevansa enemmän eksyksissä, kuin koskaan aiemmin eikä usko että maailmassa on mitään tai ketään, jokakuka voisi lievittää hänen ahdistustaan.Asiaa eivät myöskään helpota uudet, omituiset kyvyt eikä koko ajan kasvava ve


**Luku 1: Epähuomioi minut. **

Dawn istui kallionkielekkeellä, tuijottaen synkkänä edessään avautuvaa maisemaa. Tuota alastonta hulluutta, joka tanssi hänen silmiensä edessä.  
Mielessään hän oli matkustanut tänne niin monta kertaa aiemmin, saapunut katselemaan tyhjää, mustaa aukkoa jonka paikalla oli ennen loistanut Sunnydalena tunnettu pikkukaupunki, mutta nyt, istuessaan täällä aivan oikeasti, ei hän pystynyt näkemään mitään muuta kuin tyhjää.Tyhjää silmänkantamattomiin ja tuon syvän, pohjattoman näköisen aukon johon Dawnin olisi niin kovasti tehnyt mieli hypätä.  
Mitä todennäköisimmin hän olisi niin tehnytkin, ellei olisi ollut olemassa asiaa, mikä pidätteli häntä yhä täällä. Kyse ei ollut pelosta, sillä pelon, kuten kaikki muutkin tunteensa, Dawn oli hylännyt jo kuukausia sitten ja samalla tavalla kuin he olivat joutuneet jättämään tänne Buffyn ruumiin, oli Dawn myös jättänyt tälle aukiolle palasen sielustaan.

Buffy oli nyt poissa.

Kuollut.

Kadonnut.

Lopullisesti.

Enää ei olisi mitään keinoa, jolla he saisivat tuotua hänen isosiskonsa takaisin, Willow voisi koluta läpi kaikki löytämänsä loitsukirjat ja mustan magian sonetit helvetistä ja sen yläpuolelta mutta he eivät tulisi saamaan Buffyä takaisin.  
Dawn saattoi pitää sisarensa lähellään vain muistamalla tuon lupauksen, minkä hän oli tehnyt Buffylle aiemmin sinä kohtalokkaana iltana.  
Lupauksen, että tapahtuisipa mitä tahansa, hän ei tulisi luovuttamaan vaan taistelisi tiensä sen lävitse.Se lupaus vaan oli tuntunut niin paljon helpommalta silloin pelkkänä ajatuksena, kun Dawnilla ei ollut mitään tietoja tulevaisuudesta ja sen tapahtumista.  
Dawn oli itse omin silmin ollut todistamassa sitä näkyä, katsellut millaisesta tuskasta hänen sisarensa, tappaja, oli kärsinyt vaikka tämä olikin yrittänyt esittää kivutonta ja rohkeaa Dawnin vuoksi. Hän oli kuullut sisarensa viimeiset sanat hänelle ennen kuin tämä oli käskenyt häntä juoksemaan ja sanonut, ettei katos kestäisi enää kauaa.Hän oli kertonut kyynelten täyttämin silmin että hän rakasti Buffyä ja oli kuullut tämän aikovan vastata hänelle samoin takaisin ennen kuin maa hänen alapuolellaan alkoi jyrähdellä uhkaavasti ja katonpalat tippuivat irti. Silloin hänen oli täytynyt mennä ja hän katui vieläkin, kaikkien näiden kuukausien jälkeen sitä, että hän oli mennyt tekemään niin.

Ettei hän ollut jäänyt sinne alas sisarensa seuraksi.

Dawn oli nähnyt Buffyn palavan, kääntyessään kannoillaan vielä viimeisen kerran hän oli nähnyt, kuinka hänen sisarensa hento vartalo oli syttynyt palamaan tuhansin liekein ja hän oli pystynyt haistamaan sen palavan lihan hajun, kuullut ne koko ajan vaimenevat tuskan huudot päässään, joita hänen sisarensa päästi uhrautuessaan heidän ja muun maailman vuoksi.  
Ja hän tunsi olonsa niin surkeaksi. Istuessaan vielä siinä hengittäen ja ollen elossa vaikka hänen ei edes pitäisi, vaikka hänen olisi pitänyt kuolla Buffyn puolesta, hän toivoi kuolevansa juuri siihen paikkaan, sillä mitäpä hänellä oli enää jäljellä tässä elämässä?

Muilla scoobyillä tuntui olevan niin paljon ongelmia omien elämiensä kanssa, etteivät he edes näyttäneet huomaavan sitä, kuinka kovasti Dawn oikein kärsi.  
Aina välillä he kyllä tajusivat hänenkin olevan elossa ja kysyivät mukamas huolestuneina, että oliko hän varmasti kunnossa ja että kuinka hän oikein voi, mutta Dawn tiesi että se oli pikemminkin sitä samaa rutiinia, mitä Willow ja muut olivat läpikäyneet silloinkin, kun Buffy pari vuottaa sitten oli hypännyt energiavirtaan ja uhrannut itsensä Dawnin puolesta.  
Eikä kukaan tuntunut taaskaan huomaavan, kuinka hän oikeasti tunsi, kuinka lahonnut hän oli sisältä ja kuinka tyhjä hänen katseensa oli nykyään.

Willow oli muuttunut taas kerran, mutta tällä kertaa kukaan heistä ei oikein tuntunut tietävän, että mihin suuntaan. Tämä oli nykyisin paljon sulkeutuneempi kuin aiemmin, mutta vaikka Willow viettikin nykyään suurimman osan ajastaan itsekseen omissa ajatuksissaan ei keltään ollut jäänyt huomaamatta se fakta, kuinka paljon voimakkaammaksi tämä oli taas muuttunut.  
Tuo punapäinen noita hädin tuskin edes havaitsi enää, että hänen ympärillään oli muitakin ihmisiä ja silloin kun tämä niin teki, niin tämä työnsi kaikki muut kauemmas itsestään.  
Xander puolestaan käsitteli suruaan omalla tavallaan, viettäen aikaa yhdessä demonikihlattunsa Anyan kanssa. Dawnista oli hyvin surullista huomata, kuinka raa'asti nuo kaksi käyttivät toisiaan hyväkseen ja kuinka kylmäksi ja turmiolliseksi se rakkaus, joka kerran oli kukoistanut heidän välillään, oli muuttunut.  
Dawn muisti että hän oli nuorempana kadehtinut Anyaa siitä, että kuinka läheinen tämä oli Xanderille ja hän muisti myös toivoneensa, että nuo kaksi eroaisivat eivätkä enää koskaan edes puhuisi toisilleen.Sille ei ollut keksittäviä sanoja, kuinka kovasti hän nykyisin katui ja häpesikään noita menneitä, lapsuudenaikaisia toiveitaan.

Giles oli palannut puolen tappajakatraan kanssa englantiin heti Buffyn kuoleman jälkeen eikä ollut sen jälkeen ollut heihin juurikaan yhteydessä. Hyvässä lykyssä he saattoivat saada tältä kirjeen tai kaksi kuukaudessa ja muutaman puhelinsoiton, mutta siihen heidän yhteydenpitonsa sitten jäikin.  
Dawn epäili miehen käytöksen johtuvan siitä, että Buffyn kuolema oli ollut miehelle aivan liian tuskallista käsittää, tämä kuitenkin oli ollut Buffyn virallinen ja epävirallinen valvoja sekä luotettu ystävä viimeisten seitsemän vuoden ajan eikä varmaan enää kokenut että häntä tultaisiin tarvitsemaan scoobyjen joukossa nyt, kun Buffy oli kuollut.  
Voi kuinka väärässä tuo vanha mies olikaan.

Sitten oli ne kaikki muut henkilöt, joiden kanssa Dawn tunsi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään yhteistä ja joista hän ei tiennyt juuri mitään muuta kuin sen, että nämä olivat olleet Buffyn liittolaisia ja jotka liikkuivat edelleenkin samassa porukassa heidän kanssaan.Näitä henkilöitä olivat Faith – se elossa oleva puolisko kahdesta niin sanotusta kultatappajasta, Buffyn entinen ystävätär ja vihollinen, joka oli liittynyt heidän kaikkien yllätykseksi heidän joukkoihinsa pari kuukautta sitten.  
Andrew oli Star Trekkiin hurahtanut scififriikki, joka oli aikoinaan kuulunut yhdessä jo edesmenneiden Warrenin ja Jonathanin kanssa kolmen nörtin trioon, jotka olivat yrittäneet päästä eroon Buffystä ja suunnitella maailman johtamista.  
Nimenomaan suunnitelleet sillä siihen se oli jäänytkin. Willow oli pahaksi muututtuaan tappanut Warrenin mentyään sekaisin tyttöystävänsä ja rakastettunsa Taran kuolemasta ja siitä liiallisesta voimasta, jota hän oli imenyt itseensä ja johon hän oli addiktoitunut kun taas Andrew itse oli uhrannut Jonathanin ollessaan Ensimmäisen huiputettavana ja Dawn olikin monesti miettinyt että jos tuo mies oli oikeasti niin hyväuskoinen, niin eikö olisikin hyvin mahdollista, että hänestä koituisi lisää ongelmia tulevaisuudessa jos joku uusi iso pahis päättäisi yrittää samaa taktiikkaa.

Asiat olivat aivan eri tavalla nykyisin, puolet porukasta eivät edes huomanneet Dawnin olemassaoloa ja toinen puoli taas koostui niistä henkilöistä, joista Dawn ei voinut koskaan mennä takuuseen, että voisiko hän luottaa heihin vai ei.

Ja sitten oli tietenkin olemassa Spike.Tuo mies, jonka obsessio vampyyrintappajia ja niiden tuhoamista kohtaan oli muuttunut ensin intohimoksi ja sitten rakkaudeksi Buffyä kohtaa, kun kohtalo oli päättänyt puuttua peliin.  
Spike. William Verinen. "Tappoi aikoinaan kaksi vampyyrintappajaa ja kituutti uhrejaan rautanauloilla - Spike"

Yksi parin viime vuosisadan tunnetuimmista vampyyreistä ja toinen niistä, jotka saivat mitä mittavinta tuhoa aikaa silloisen Euroopan mantereella.Entinen tappaja, joka oli ensin saanut päähänsä valtion tarkasti salassa pitämän liikkeen "aloitteen" toimesta ja liittynyt lopulta osaksi scoobyjä, tosin ei koskaan siksi luotetuimmaksi osaksi. Mies, joka oli kehittänyt itselleen sairaalloisen obsession Buffyyn joka muuttui intohimoksi nyt, kun hän ei enää pystynyt tappamaan tuota naista.  
Dawn ei todellakaan tiennyt, kuinka hänen tulisi suhtautua tuohon mieheen, jos tätä nyt saattoi mieheksi sanoa.  
"Impotentti" vamppyyri pukisi tämän olemuksen sanoiksi paremmin.

"Tiesin löytäväni sinut täältä.."Matala miehenääni sanoi Dawnin selän takaa eikä tuon nuoren naisen edes tarvinnut kääntyä tietääkseen, kuka puhuja oikein oli.  
Kylmänväreet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä hänen tuntiessaan miehen läsnäolon mutta kääntyessään kohtaamaan tämän ei hänen kasvoillaan näkynyt merkkiäkään epävarmuudesta.

"Spike."  
Dawn vastasi hiljaa ja katsoi miestä silmiin, Spike vastasi ankarasti hänen katseeseensa mistä Dawn tiesi olevansa pulassa.  
"Mitä asiaa sinulla nyt on Spike, mikset voi vaan antaa minun olla yksin?"  
Dawn kysyi uhmakkaasti ja näki kuinka tuo vaaleahiuksinen vampyyri hänen edessään huokaisi syvään sulkien silmäluomensa hetkeksi päätään puistellen ennen kuin vastasi.

"Et saisi olla täällä pikkuinen, sinä tiedät sen hyvin."  
Spike vastasi Dawnille, katsoen edessään seisovaa ruskeahiuksista nuorta tyttöä silmiin sillä pakottavalla tavalla, mikä kertoi Dawnille hänen olevan tosissaan

"Ja sinä varjostit minua taas kerran.. luoja Spike mikä ihmeen pakkomielle sinulla on roikkua minun kintereilläni? Eikö sinulla todellakaan ole mitään parempaa paikkaa missä olla?"  
Dawn kysyi silmät vihaisina välkehtien ja Spike huokaisi turhautuneesti, kuinka ihmeessä hän oikein saisi taottua tuohon typerään tyttöön edes hieman järkeä?

"En olisi tullutkaan, elleivät loput scoobykavereistasi olisi patistaneet minua lähtemään etsimään sinua. Sinun ei tulisi lähteä tuolla tavalla ilmoittamatta muille mitään, tiedäthän sen."  
Spike vastasi toruen Dawnille joka tuijotti miestä ilmeettömästi takaisin.

"Ja nytkö he sitten sanovat välittävänsä.."  
Dawn vastasi miehelle sarkastisesti mutta kuitenkin niin hiljaa, ettei tämä voinut edes vampyyrikuulonsa avulla kuulla, pyöräyttäen silmiään sille kysyvälle katselle, jonka tämä nyt häneen kohdisti.

"Ei mitään."  
Dawn vastasi Spikelle ennen kuin tämä ehti edes kysymään, että mitä hän oli juuri sanonut.

"Meidän pitää varmaan kohta palata takaisin, Angel varmaan odottaa meidän tulevan takaisin ennen auringonnousua."  
Dawn vitsaili päästäen ilmoille happaman naurahduksen ennen kuin hän kiipesi Spiken moottoripyörän tarakalle, kietoi käsivartensa miehen vyötärön ympärille ja he lähtivät ajamaan takaisin kohti Los Anglesia.

Oli ihan sama, vaikka hän palaiasikin takaisin sillä hän tiesi, ettei millään tulisi olemaan enää mitään väliä.

Maailma oli muuttunut hulluksi ja heidän matkustaessaan sen läpui se tanssi alastomana heidän ympärillään.  
Sen sairaaseen raadollisuuteen kyllästyneena Dawn painoi silmänsä väsyneesti kiinni ja toivoi olevansa kuollut.


End file.
